


Groundskeepers and Potions Masters

by anna12o



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Animagus, Bath Sex, Bear - Freeform, Christmas, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, Fisting, Hogwarts, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Reader Insert, Size Kink, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, animagai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna12o/pseuds/anna12o
Summary: Being an unregistered animagus had its perks, such as being able to roam the corridors of Hogwarts late at night undetected, and finding out that two of your teachers fantasize about you. After seeing both Severus Snape and Rubeus Hagrid cum with your name on their lips you can't get it out of your head, and so you devise a plan to get them to act on their lust.
Relationships: Rubeus Hagrid/Reader, Rubeus Hagrid/Reader/Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	Groundskeepers and Potions Masters

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, man. Seriously, I just had the weirdest boost of inspiration, and thus this was born, and you're reading it, so you can't judge me.

The difference between a good kid and a bad kid is that good kids don’t get caught. Hence why you were such a model student. You worked plenty hard in all of your classes and kept perfect attendance so long as a teacher didn’t send you back to your dormitory or to Madame Pomfrey for being sick, so was a  _ little  _ rule-breaking really so horrible? Or, law-breaking for that matter?

You didn’t think so, which is why you never felt terribly guilty for being an unregistered animagus. It wasn’t like you were hurting anyone, and after the hassle, it took to become an animagus you figured you’d earned the right to your secret, and as long as you were careful no one would ever even need to know.

No one was going to notice just another cat roaming the corridors, and you were always certain to avoid Professor McGonagall. Not difficult considering you were more interested in exploring the less populated areas of the castle, and usually only on the nights when insomnia kept you up late. SO, most nights, and sure, you were a prefect and the position gave you a certain amount of extra freedom, but you’d been doing this long before earning that title, and part of it was force of habit, but you usually did your wanderings even later than your prefect curfew.

It was on a night when you’d worked up the nerve to look around the area of the dungeons near the potions classroom, and subsequently, Snape’s quarters when you noticed a door in his office was open a crack, dim light flickering inside. You’d always figured the man for a night owl, but you couldn’t help being curious as to what he did in the wee hours of the night, so you ever so slightly nudged the door open, closing it behind you with your foot.

You stuck to the shadows as you looked around Snape’s living quarters, finding them just as neat and tidy as you’d expected when you heard a grunt that had you hiding under an armchair, afraid of being seen, but there were no more sounds and no sight of the potion’s master, so you kept looking for a few minutes before finally entering the room the light was coming from, and immediately ducking behind a standing mirror, a space that gave you an excellent vantage point from which to see the whole room.

“(Y/N)!” Shit! You’d been caught, you’d been caught, you were so screw- a long moan cut off your train of thought and you peeked out from your hiding spot. Professor Snape lay sprawled out on his bed, completely naked, pumping his cock. His hair had been shoved out of his face, a few dark strands sticking to his sweat-soaked skin. Your eyes roved over him, committing the sight to memory. He was surprisingly fit under all of those black robes, subtle muscle moving under creamy white skin. His feet were planted on the mattress as one hand pumped his cock, and the other was fisting his asshole, his hips trying to decide whether to hump up into his hand or down to take the other even deeper, “H-Hagrid.” He moaned you shifted where you sat, knowing that if you’d had on panties, they’d be soaked. You knew you should leave, that this was an invasion of privacy, but he  _ was _ thinking about you, and Hagrid, and you knew you didn’t have the self-control to tear your eyes away, even if you wanted to.

Snape’s cock was a work of art, glistening with lube in the candlelight, long and slender, curving upwards. He was uncut, and it was oddly fascinating watching his foreskin glide up and down in time with his hand, smearing the steady stream of precum from his slit down his length. How long had he been going at this? How long had he been fantasizing about you? How long could he go at you? You shook your head to clear the flood of questions swarming through it, and instead focussed on enjoying the show, knowing it would be powering your own fantasies for many nights to come, (no pun intended) until at long last Snape’s back arched off the bed, and cum shot from his cock in thick spurts, and he collapsed back down, panting for breath. You took the opportunity to slip out while his eyes were closed.

***

On nights when you needed fresh air you’d often slip outside and roam the castle grounds, and occasionally, when you were feeling especially brave, the edges of the forbidden forest. You found it sort of fascinating how much better your cat eyes could see in the dark, how you could move easily, and confident over the ground, even on the darkest of nights, which made it all the more jarring when, on an otherwise pitch-black night, you saw the windows of Hagrid’s hut lit up. It was a sight you’d never seen this late before. It was nearing 1 am, and Hagrid was the early to bed early to rise type, so you scurried over, jumping up on the windowsill to peek inside, the sight nearly proving that curiosity killed the cat, and your jaw literally dropped at the sight of Hagrid, loose shirt ties showing off his generously furred chest, pants down around his ankles, sock free, and boxer free, though the knowledge that Hagrid went commando went completely unnoticed with all your attention focussed on the absolutely  _ massive _ cock Hagrid was pumping. You batted at the window a little, and a whole new appreciation for the architectural integrity of hagrid’s hut washed over you. The man was  _ loud  _ and you began suspecting a silencing charm as he humped up into his hand.

The thought had admittedly crossed your mind. You considered Hagrid one of your closest friends. You’d helped him with the creatures he kept for years, you regularly had tea together, and had even taught him a bit about baking. You spend enough time around anyone that big you’re bound to wonder, but you never could have imagined  _ anyone _ could be _ that _ big.

Your mouth was watering a bit, and you shifted on the windowsill, nearly falling off when he came with a shout of your name, great spurts that painted his chest with ropes of cum, and- was he still hard, or hard again? Either way, he kept going straight through his orgasm, his fingers tweaking one of his nipples. He paused briefly as he reached under his mattress for lube and a bright pink dildo nearly as big as he was, setting it aside while he brought one foot up onto the bed and began opening himself up with those big fingers of his, going quickly from one to two, scissoring themself back and forth until he was ready for three, and then the dildo.

A surprisingly high pitched whine escaped his lips as it slid in smoothly. He gasped and moaned, fucking himself on the pink silicone, his big hips rolling onto it as it pumped in and out, and he’d grunt, toes curling every time he hit his prostate, “S-Severus.” He panted, then, “(Y/N)!” after he took himself in hand again. You moaned inadvertently, and Hagrid’s head snapped up, relaxing back down when all he saw was a cat.

Nevertheless, he removed the dildo, and rose, shooing you away and closing his shudders, leaving you to peek through a crack until he came two more times, silent to you now that the window was closed again. You still ran back to the castle and set a silencing charm on your bed with the curtains closed, getting yourself off with thoughts of that huge dildo, and the man who was taking it, then, after you’d dozed off, dreaming of groundkeepers and potions masters.

***

You really hated your brain sometimes. It wasn’t always the most productive or cooperative of organs, but for the past two weeks, you’d wanted to set it on fire. It was an uphill battle trying to get any work done, as, every five minutes your mind kept wandering back to Snape and Hagrid, and you’d been fighting off sleep trying to avoid the dreams you had of the two of them. It was so bad you had to cast a silencing charm on your bed every time you caved and fell asleep, and it was getting to you. You fought a good fight, but you eventually couldn’t take it anymore. So you started planning.

You started small. Swimming in the lake in a string bikini when you knew Hagrid was going to be nearby, or Snape was going to be gathering ingredients on its shore, even offering to dive under for some things, making sure to add a sway to your hips while you waded out, ingredients in hand.

In class, you wore shorter skirts, kept the top few buttons on your shirt undone, and wore your tie loose and low, just under your breasts. You subtly flirted with other students in front of the two professors, kept your movements slow and sensual when you could, occasionally bending for one reason or another when you knew they, and no one else was looking, giving them a sneak peek at whichever pair of lacy panties you were wearing. And it was working. Nearly every night you found first Hagrid in his hut before he went to bed, and then Snape in his quarters late at night, your name on their lips, as well as one another’s.

When Christmas came you were one of only eight students to stay at school, and the only prefect, which is what made it the perfect time for your plan. You’d been carefully monitoring their schedules, finding their nights barely changed during the holiday. Snape always took the same route while patrolling the corridors looking for students after dark, and Hagrid met up with a few other professors for a nightcap once a week, and the two men’s paths just missed each other in front of the prefect’s bathroom, making it perfect.

The bath you drew was almost too hot for you to handle and smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, adding to the aroma of the various candles you’d lit all around the room. You left the door slightly ajar, and slid into the hot water, already shaved and scrubbed clean. And then you began to sing. The song was a french piece you’d memorized but didn’t know what any of the words actually meant. Your voice rang through the room, and you found the bath had excellent acoustics.

You knew the second it drew in Hagrid, who you doubted knew what the room was, but you didn’t feel his eyes leave you for a second as you slowly ran your sponge along your arms, chest, and neck, not stopping your song.

Snape was next, probably seeing the door cracked open and expecting some hormonal students sneaking out for some nighttime tryst, and finding you instead. Their eyes on you turned you on more than you’d expected and you let your song taper off as you set the sponge aside, a bit of wandless magic silently shutting the door. You rinsed off and glided backward to sit on the ledge built into the side of the bath, your hands first massaging your neck, then drifting down over your breasts, slowly palming them, then toying with your nipples. You moaned and bit your lip, teasing yourself as long as you could stand before letting your hand dip into the water and start rubbing your clit.

You didn’t hold back any sound, wishing the two men would hurry up and join you before losing yourself in your pleasure, gasping and moaning both of their names, begging for more, your hips moving languidly in the water, rolling against your fingers until you came with a gasp, sinking into the water until it just covered your breasts before turning around, “Enjoy the show?” you purred, salaciously eyeing the men up and down. Snape’s robes hid him, but Hagrid was clearly hard, his bulge tenting his pants, “I thought I’d return the favor after all the times I’ve seen you two cum with my name on your lips.”

The two men shared a look, and you couldn’t help but chuckle, “So, are you just going to stand there, or are you going to get in here and fuck me?” You watched them strip as fast as they could, Hagrid finishing long before Snape was done with all those tiny buttons, and you waded from the water, reaching up to place your hands on his shoulders, and jumped up, his hands easily catching you, fingers digging into your bare ass. You kissed him, his shaggy beard and chest delicious friction against your hard nipples. He was a shy kisser, letting you take the lead, obediently parting his lips when you ran your tongue along their seam, slipping it in to play with his.

Hagrid groaned and shifted, and you looked down to see Snape on his knees below you, mouth stretched wide around Hagrid’s cock. The sight had you rubbing your soaked pussy against Hagrid’s stomach as you devoured his lips once more, trusting his hands to keep you up as you started pinching and pulling at his nipples through his chest hair, and between the two of you, you had Hagrid cumming in minutes.

Snape choked and moaned as Hagrid flooded him with cum, swallowing as much as he could, but when Hagrid set you down you saw the cum dripping down his chin and onto his chest, “Sorry, Sir, I should ‘ave warned you before I, well…” Snape licked his lips, gathering Hagrid’s cum in his hand and using it to stroke himself. You and Hagrid moaned in unison.

Snape’s dark eyes focus on you, “Well, Ms. (Y/L/N), where do we go from here?”

You bit your lip, considering the question, shivering a little in the cold, “Bath.” You said, leading the way into the water.

You turned on Snape, kissing him almost violently, tasting Hagrid on his lips. Hagrid pressed against you from behind, cock digging into your lower back. You rolled against him, earning yourself a deep groan that you felt rumbling in his chest. You broke apart from Snape, gasping for air, and he began attacking your throat with bites and kisses, intent on leaving marks that you were probably going to have to cover behind. Fuck, that shouldn’t have turned you on as much as it did, “Any requests before we go further?”

“I want to take that cock of yours, Hagrid,” Snape said, eyes hungrily meeting Hagrid’s.

“You- you think you can take it?” Hagrid asked, sounding incredulous.

“I’ve taken bigger.”

“Fuck, I’d like to watch that.” You moaned, and Snape slipped away, grabbing some vanilla bath oil, and stepping out of the water to sit on the edge, spreading his legs wide.

Hagrid had his hands on your breasts, and you ground back against his cock as you watched Severus pour a generous amount of oil over his fingers and begin working himself open. He worked quick, completely ignoring his prick, intent on getting himself open wide enough, going from one finger to two, to three, and on up until he could slip his entire fist in, panting, and moaning as he fucked himself down on it, pulling himself from his daze with a visible effort, and locking his eyes on Hagrid, “ _ Now. _ ” He practically growled, and Hagrid moved around you to go to him. You sat to the side, idly playing with your breasts as Snape maneuvered Hagrid to lay down, and straddled him, slowly sinking down and drawing moans from all three of you. You started fucking yourself with your fingers, content to just watch, but Hagrid noticed you and beckoned you closer, eyes already glazed over with pleasure, and you couldn’t help but wonder if anyone had ever managed to take him all the way before.

Hagrid guided you to sit on his face and began eating you out like a man starved, and you couldn’t help but droop forward, Severus catching you in his arms and holding you up, kissing you hard and hot, the pair of you riding Hagrid like your lives depended on it. You could see Severus’s leg muscles straining as he lifted himself up and down, one of Hagrid’s hands helping him, the other in equal parts steadying and holding you in place above him. The man knew what he was doing, his tongue fucking inside of you, almost as big as a cock itself, dexterously laving at you, dipping in and out, and rubbing your clit, when one of his fingers joined in you were falling over the edge in seconds, Hagrid continuing to eat you out through your orgasm and into another before overstimulation had you slipping off of him and kissing him hard, tasting yourself on his lips.

Hagrid’s hands guided you back up to straddle the half giant’s stomach, guiding Snape’s cock into your cunt, causing all three of you to groan as Snape tightened around Hagrid. You continued kissing him, playing with his nipples, your own rubbing against his chest until you came again, causing a chain reaction as you clenched around Snape, tipping him over the edge, who in turn made Hagrid cum again, and the three of you lie there, a boneless puddle for several minutes.

“How long have you known?” Snape finally panted.

“A couple of months.” you said, “How long have you been fantasizing about me?”

“Not long after this school year started,” Snape said, “That party by the lake, while you were swimming with the others. Your bathing suit drove me mad.”

“Ai, me too,” Hagrid said.

“And what about each other?” You asked.

“Years.” Both men said at the same time and the three of you started laughing, laying in a heap until you had the strength to get back into the water and clean yourselves up, you and Hagrid watching in fascination as gobs of his cum flowed out of Snape, lingering touches, long kisses dragging out another half hour until all three of you were clean, dry, and dressed, the bath draining behind you.

“I’ll brew a batch of contraception potion tonight, but you should get to your dorm room, it’s past your curfew,” Snape said.

“Right, and…” You hesitated a moment, “Is this the only time I’ll need it?”

Snape kissed the breath from your lungs, “Not if I have anything to say about it.”

“Ai.” Hagrid agreed, “An’ we should probably talk about… everything.”

“Tea at your’s in the morning?” You asked, stifling a yawn.

“After breakfast.” Hagrid agreed, giving you his own kiss before you left, catching the beginnings of a kiss between the two of them. You bit your lip and smiled a bit before turning into a cat, and moving unnoticed through the corridors, collapsing into sleep on your bed and dreaming of groundskeepers and potions masters.


End file.
